Percy's Bday present camp
by VvGuyOnPSPvV
Summary: Squeal to Percy's Bday present RATED M strong LEMONS GIRL/GIRL BOY/GIRL or STRAIGHT AND LESBIAN DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT Percy come home to camp and things seam a little off and a strange grocery shopping list what could all this mean?


This is a squeal to Percy's Bday Preset. Percy Bday present camp THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC LEMONS INVOLVING GIRL ON GIRL AND GUY ON GIRL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PUSH THE BACK BUTTON As Annabeth and I entered the Camp she let out a giggle and covered her mouth

"What was that about?"

"Huh, what o just i joke i remembered"

she had this weird look on her face that told me something was up "I like jokes"

"O, um you wouldn't get it its about Architecture"

"A joke about Arch_?"

"HEY PERCY!" i was interrupted by Selina and a group of girls from the Aphrodite cabin as they approached "Your 18 now right?"

"Um, yea but what does_?"

"OK, sooo your like legal then right?"

"what?"

"Like for sex"

_What that hell was going on? I thought to myself_

"Um yea i guess, but most of you are not 18 sooo"

they starting giggling together as if i just made a joke

"Percy you have a car right so um here is a list of stuff we need you to pick up"

"Ok what does that have to do with me being 18?"

Annabeth was trying hard not to laugh... "What wise girl?"

"Were not entirely sure which store will have it so happy hunting... and we need it by tonight soo get going! thanks Percy we know we could count on you!" and the skipped away

_What the Hell?_

"Annabeth you seamed to get a kick out of that so you mind explaining to me what i missed?"

"Just look at the list, ill be in the car we better hurry you wouldn't want to keep them waiting" and with that she staring running toward the parking lot.

i unfolded the paper and began reading down it

Bananas

Cucumbers

_what the fuck i am not grocery shopping for them... i better go tell Annabeth that we don't need to go anywhere_

when i got to my car I asked Annabeth "What so funny about having to get groceries..."

"are you that dense, you really thing Selina would have you go get groceries? give me that list" She began to read it aloud "Bananas, Cucumbers, she was trying had not to laugh and get the words out, Vibrators of assorted color and size, strapons, and lube. Well Percy i don't think that is considered grocery shopping" as she began to laugh at me

"What the fuck why would they ask me to get that stuff!"

"Cause your the only camper with a car..."

_WOW i am stupid... _

i sighed "o well"

I opened my car door and sat down this was going to be ... interesting

about 30 minutes later i pulled up at the closest Adult store I knew about, i had never been inside it before i felt my self dreading seeing all the perverted gross shit inside. I opened my door and started walking towards the store when i noticed Annabeth wasn't coming, "Cmon what are you waiting for?" "ha im not going in there have fun Percy"

"Great..."

i approached that store and opened the door and i was right, there was a bunch of really gross stuff. I looked around a little when i found some dildos and stuff... i was amazed at the amount of diversity

_why the hell are they so many different kinds? what am i going to get?_

i grabbed a bunch of them off different shelves and hoped for the best, i kept walking until i found some strapons

_why the fuck do they need these im sure every guy would happily "help" them out._

I found the lube on the way out. I approached the Cashier, She was an older black woman, I began to put the stuff on the pricing table then i looked up and she was giving me a odd look..

"O um no these aren't mine my girlfriend asked me to pick them up"

"Sir it is none of my business what you do in your bed"

"No really"

"OK, then why do you need the strap on"

_...SHIT..._

"MMMhuuu that what i thought you some gay ass boy"

i decided i wasn't going to win when she told me the total 157$  
WHAT!

I handed her my credit card and she swiped it.

I was approaching my car when Annabeth asked "SOO did you have fun?"

"HA-HA very funny, the lady in there thought they were for me or something"

i was laughing at me the entire way back to camp.

When i pulled up at camp i took the bag of "groceries" out of the back and began walking towards the Aphrodite cabin. I looked around and the Camp seamed really empty. "Annabeth where is everyone?"

"I don't know, maybe dinner was late or something"

I knocked on the cabin door and a girl i didn't know whose name came out said thanks then grabbed be and began to kiss me

I pushed her off she giggled ran inside and closed the door.

I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged.

I was about to turn around and start walking away when the girl opened the door and asked "Where are the bananas and cucumbers?"

"What?"

"They were on the list to"

"Why do you need them you have dildos and stuff?"

"I'm hungry PERVERT!" and she slammed the door

"WOW I never win do i?"

"Nope seaweed brain, Well im hungry you want to get dinner?"

"Yea sure im starving."

When we got to dinner i was suprised to see only girl campers there

"Annabeth where is everybody?"

"Probably on a big quest or something"

_this didn't add up Annabeth always knew what was going on and if she didn't she would figure out._

my thoughts were interrupted by Selina whispering in my ear "Happy birthday Percy" she then grabbed me pulled me on the ground and then it felt like 50 people jumped on top of me, but the most shocking thing was that most of them weren't wearing any clothes...

MY CPU BROKE AND I LOST WORD SO I HAD TO WRITE ON WORD PAD IT HAS NO SPELLING CORRECTIONS SO TO BAD

REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR DID THIS BRING GREAT SHAME TO MY FAMILY?


End file.
